A Wolf's Tale
by Celestial Demoness
Summary: Kagome returns to her time after her adventures and the well closes. But someone is waiting for her in the future...someone she didn't expect. Will she fall in love or is she forever in love with Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Wolf's Tale**_

_**Chapter One**_

Kouga stood outside a shrine that was not familiar to him. Yet he knew just what this place was and who lived here. Five hundred years had passed and he had survived all those years only because he had promised himself to live until Kagome's time. She had always talked about her home, and her mother, and her brother, even grandfather.

He had never heard anything about her dad but he never asked. He was sure it was something she never wanted to talk about him then again he could be wrong. Never had he thought about a girl as much as he thought about her. It was she who filled his mind with those little things she had done back then.

Those little heroic things she did, how she never backed down from the biggest battle or the littlest argument. She had a fire within her and this fire wasn't easily put out. It was all this and much more that had first attracted him to her. She was beautiful and yet that ungrateful Inu Yasha didn't pay her any mind.

At times he did show her affection but the next thing you knew he was out with Kikyou. He heard many stories from the demon-slayer as well as the monk about all the traveling that had been done. In the end Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou instead of Kagome.

But it had been Kagome who had made the wish for Kikyou to be given her life as well as body back. She was not that walking corpse anymore, there had been life given to her when no other person would have done what Kagome had done.

But she had gone home after all that and he had waited for her return and yet…she never returned. Years and years he waited for her to return. It was after fifteen years of waiting that he finally approached the demon-slayer and monk. They had married and now had six children.

They welcomed him but he didn't stay for long. He asked questions about the girl and why she wasn't returning back here. That was when they told him that she lived in a whole different time. She would not return back to this part of her life…the past.

It had hit him like a brick wall and he wished he had told her how he felt before she had left. But he had told her on many occasions. He wanted her to be his mate, his wife, to be with him for life. But now he would never see his beloved Kagome again…unless.

So he waited, yes he fought in the biggest war there ever had been demons against humans. But he survived and went into hiding along with many other demons who knew there was no point in continuing. The demons had lost and no one knew why exactly or how the humans had risen to power.

Everything seemed to be going fine, the living demons learned to adapt through the years that had gone by. Some had risen into a power of their own and others could not deal with a life run by humans and died.

No, he wasn't one of those weaklings and neither was Sesshoumaru. They had found each other…or more like he had run into Sesshoumaru around two hundred years ago and through the centuries they took turns in running one of the biggest company's ever.

It wasn't easy to convince the uptight lord Sesshoumaru to strike up a deal and make him a partner. It was the lord Sesshoumaru who was the founder. He had not joined in the battle and had stayed at his castle during the battle. Though he to was attacked he managed to get away into hiding with the little girl Rin.

He had left Rin with the demon-slayer and monk. The demon-slayer had a brother, Kohaku. It was to this boy that the girl had married. Although the great lord Sesshoumaru would never admit it he had watched the girl closely. He had made sure she was treated right and had been there when she had birthed her first child.

It was after that time that the mighty Sesshoumaru had disappeared from the life of the girl and everyone else. Rin had tried to find him when she was around fifty or so but had not been able to. So as humans do, she faded out of existence.

Her descendents still thrived and he knew everyone of them, as did the lord Sesshoumaru. Every one of them knew of the demon lord Sesshoumaru for the girl Rin had made sure of that. Her first children had promised to tell of him and so did the children of her children.

Sesshoumaru had never done anything to involve himself with those children. Though there had been many times that they had come looking for him. Like he had spent many years, just looking for the one he loved…Kagome.

He had been there when she had been brought home as a babe, wrapped up in that pink blanket. He had been there for every birthday though she really didn't know. The word that was associated with someone like him was stalker. Though he was far from a stalker, he didn't have to stalk her at all. She knew him and he knew her though he knew more about her now.

Now she was nineteen and just a year after she had come out of that well. She had not returned and it seemed impossible for her to do so, he knew that the battle had been fought and that was what made her so down. But despite all that he had given her a year to think things through.

Now here he was, standing just in her driveway waiting for the right moment to show up. He didn't know how her reaction would be but he was determined to make her his. He wouldn't give up on her, no not this time.

"Who are you?"

Kouga turned around to look into a teenage boy's eyes. He was Kagome's younger brother, Souta. Kagome had not gone off to university or college. But he knew she had talked about it with her mother.

"My name is Kouga, a friend of Kagome's."

"Kagome never told us about you. Are you sure you're her friend cause you seem a bit suspicious to me."

Kouga smiled one of his charming smiles, the boy would not have heard of him. He wasn't the world's famous business man. No it was Sesshoumaru who ran the company now. It had been taken over from him around twenty years ago. Back then they considered him less than eighteen. Perhaps seventeen and already taking over the world's biggest company already.

Yes that was so that they would not get caught. They didn't age, well of course they did but they looked as if they were around thirty or younger. So they took turns in running the company and over the years and years of this, they had become rich. They were the richest men in the world.

It was amazing how many women tried to become the girlfriend of the richest man in the world. It was amusing to see how easily the lord Sesshoumaru brushed them off the way he did. Sesshoumaru was still disgusted by the humans though he had learned to tolerate them better now.

"I have known Kagome for a long time…I think I would like to see her. I will wait outside until she returns if she is gone."

"Yeah, I think you should wait outside."

Kouga watched as the cocky kid turned his back on him and strode away towards the shrine. If he was suppose to wait, wait he would. He had waited for hundreds of years a few more hours would not hurt him.

"Kouga, is it really you?"

Kouga turned around to look up the shrine steps and into those midnight blue eyes. He had waited for as long as he could to look into those eyes. He had witnessed many changes in the world and had adapted himself many times to fit in. It was all because of these here girl.

"Kagome…"

He had waited forever to meet her and now he didn't even know what to say at all. Of course he knew her it was just the fact that he had not seen her in over five hundred years. It seemed like he was meeting her for the first time again.

An eternity and more was spent with just looking into each other's eyes. Every bone in his body screamed at him. He could barely keep himself from rushing towards her and taking her into his arms.

"Kouga…how…"

"I waited…hundreds of years to see you…"

"Me? Why me…?"

"I told you back then Kagome…I wanted you as my wife…as my mate…"

He could see tears in her eyes and he didn't know if it was because of him or if it was because he brought back memories about the era she was trying so hard to forget. He wanted to ask, but instead he just stood there.

He stood there like an idiot and when she burst into tears and turned to run from him he let her go. How could he let her do that, how could he say he loved her…he had waited for hundreds of years and he let her run off like that.

But what else could he do? Perhaps he should have handled it in a better way. But what in what other way could he have handled it? He gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair before turning his back on the shrine and walking away.

This had obviously been a bad idea. Perhaps she had meant it back then. Perhaps she really didn't have any feelings for him, other then pure innocent friendship. How was he to live with just that?

Maybe it was too late for even friendship to be left between them. He had waited until this day to see her and now, he would never see her again. Stopping for a minute he looked back at the shrine. The boy Souta was already outside sweeping up the side walks and had stopped to stair at Kouga. With a sigh Kouga called to the boy and cautiously the boy did approach him.

"Listen, I know you don't really trust me but I need you to do me a big favor. I need you to give this business card to your sister. Tell her that if she ever has it in her heart to be my friend or if she needs to talk to call this number any one of these numbers."

"Why should I do that for you, I saw what you did to her. You made her run off crying."

"I know I made her run off crying but I didn't mean to. Listen if I give you a hundred dollars will you give this to her right now?"

"Really, you would give me a hundred dollars if I gave her your card?"

"Yeah I would." Kouga answered as he pulled out the money and extended his hand. It took the boy a minute before he made up his mind and took the money as well as cared and took off for the house, leaving the broom on the side walk.

Kouga watched as the boy disappeared into the house before he turned his back and made his way towards his limo. Standing there with the limo door open he looked on at the shrine for a minute more before he got in. The limo was then speeding off down the road back towards his home.

It had been over three weeks since Kouga had made himself known to Kagome. He had waited for a call of some sort but had not gotten any at all. So now he knew that the girl would not call him and wasn't interested in being his friend anymore. He had lived for five hundred and more years for nothing.

Kagome wasn't interested in him, who was he kidding? She had never been interested in him at all. Though he had not believed that she didn't feel the same as he had, he had pursued her despite what she had said back then. He had not listened to her. He should have just given up back then and died during the war.

With a sigh he picked up the phone after his secretary had walked in and told him he had three different calls waiting. The first was Sesshoumaru who was making sure he was doing his job instead of off looking for some human wench. Or so he had put it after he had come home from seeing Kagome.

The second was from one of the opposing companies who were soon to be joining into the company that he and Sesshoumaru successfully ran. Many people had wanted to join their companies with the worlds most successful companies, but he and Sesshoumaru had to be careful in what companies would be a good choice or not.

A bad choice could easily end all their hard work. The third was from the fox demon Shippou. He was no longer a fox kit for he had grown over the last five hundred or so years. The fox demon was a handsome demon, young looking. He seemed to appear eighteen or nineteen if you were to consider him a human.

The fox had come to his door step just fifty or so years ago. He had heard the names Kouga and Sesshoumaru and had come looking for them. After talking it over with Sesshoumaru the two decided to let the fox demon work for them and so the duo became a trio. The three ran the company and it gave Kouga some slack off time every so often.

Kouga looked out his office window at the view. It wasn't that bad at all, the building they worked out of was one of the highest in the city. It over looked many of the smaller buildings and in the evenings the sunset was wonderful to watch.

"Kouga, there is someone to see you. There is no appointment scheduled for her but she insists that she would like at least see you."

Kouga raised a brow at his secretary and gave a sigh as he told her to send the person in. The woman nodded and turned around and strode out of the room. Kouga merely continued to look out the window as he waited for his surprise guest to come in and see him. He would deal with this quickly for he was already late for the meeting with Sesshoumaru.

The door opened once more and in stepped the person. The scent of her hit him before he ever even turned to look at her. He turned around and looked on at her as she stood silently there by the door. He had expected her to call, not come see him. Though it really didn't matter to him, he was just happy she was standing right there in front of him.

"Kagome…"

"Kouga, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you wait so long for a call…well this visit I suppose. I just thought it was better that I come in person rather than call you. I know you must be busy, I mean running one of the biggest companies and all."

"Actually it's Sesshoumaru's company. I just help him run it…well that's a lie, I'm his partner. But hey, I don't do much work around here. Well I do as much as I can. Listen, I never meant to just show up on you like I did. But how else was I suppose to go about doing something like that?"

"I understand. But it just came as a shock that's all. I never thought I would see any one from the past here in my time. I mean when I jumped through the well I expected that I left everyone behind. I never thought that any of you would survive for this many years."

Kouga smirked as he listened to what she said. Demons were practically immortal except for the fact that they could be killed. But it took a great deal to kill a demon which was why he had pondered on more than one occasion how the demons had fallen. But that was all beside the point.

"Not many of us demons survived the war waged against us. But at least a few hundred did in fact survive that horrid battle. Sesshoumaru, Shippou and myself are considered a few of those lucky hundred."

He watched as Kagome nodded. He really had no idea as to what to tell her. He had never thought that he would be this tongue tied when confronting her. Instead he motioned for her to take a seat and asked her if she wanted anything to drink. She did indeed take a seat and asked if he had tea. He smiled at her and made his way over to a counter with many things set out on it.

Most of the things were all to do with coffee and tea. Such as hot water, a pot of coffee, cream, sugar. All that was needed to make a cup of tea or coffee. After making her tea he made his way over to the desk and set the cup of hot tea in front of her.

Once again there was a silence between them and neither spoke. It wasn't an awkward silence. They just seemed more content in silence. Kagome sipped away at her tea while Kouga gave his self something to do, since there were many unattended documents spread all over his desk.

During all this he had forgotten about the meeting with Sesshoumaru. So when he picked up his next phone call he was given a threat that was very real by Sesshoumaru. So after explaining it to Kagome and making sure she understood he was off to the meeting with Sesshoumaru.

While his limo sped down the streets towards Sesshoumaru's place he thought about Kagome. They had set a date to meet once again it would be during the weekend. He smiled and his heart still pounded loudly. Kagome was back in his life.

Yet as he thought about her he had noticed how sad she looked. Her eyes, which still held that full of life look in them seemed to hold a dull look now. Her skin was a bit paler than normal and it didn't help that it looked as if she had not gotten a good nights sleep in months or longer.

She was still not over the fact that Inu Yasha had chosen Kikyou. She loved him a lot that much was clear. But she was just the type who would choose someone else's happiness over her own. It angered him that Inu Yasha had let her go the way he had. But in a way that may be a good thing.

He just hoped that he could be the one to bring Kagome out of the darkness. He wanted to be her knight in shining armor. He smirked to himself as he thought about all that heroic stuff. He never really was into that damsel in distress stuff but right now his Kagome was a true damsel in distress. Just not the kinds mentioned in the books.

He would rescue her if he could. He wanted to see some color to that pale skin he wanted to see life in her eyes. He would do anything for her if it meant bringing her out of her shell. After a while he would tell her about Shippou and then he would reintroduce the two to each other.

Shippou knew about Kagome's whereabouts and it was the only reason he let Kouga go without doing work at times. The two had watched over her during the years of her childhood and made sure she was safe. Not that they needed to but they felt better in doing so.

The limo finally came to a stop and he looked out at the mansion that was Sesshoumaru's. He sighed once more before he opened the door and exited the car. Now he would be going up against the wrath of Sesshoumaru. He could handle this with ease, but he would rather be back at his own home.

There was no use in delaying it any longer. It would just get him into more trouble if he delayed. So with one last sigh he shut the limo door and made his way up the steps. Knocking on the door he was then admitted into the house. He was greeted by a very elderly looking man and with that the door was shut behind him.

_Well that is the end of chapter one. I know I usually write about Sesshoumaru/Kagome fan fictions but I had to do a Kouga/Kagome fan fiction. I really hope you do not hate me for this. But let me tell you as well. I seemed to have lost the enthusiasm for writing. It just seems to me that every word I write is forced. It feels as if writing isn't fun anymore I think I have lost all inspiration for it._

_I still love Sesshoumaru/Kagome pairings as much as I always have, but I think I just lost interest in writing about them. Although I promise I will finish every one of my fan fictions. I have lost interest and enthusiasm for writing many times and have come back with such renewed enthusiasm and inspiration._

_So hold in there and keep faith in me and I will get another chapter out for you as soon as I can. It could be next week, next month or next year. I know that sounds so unbelievable but I will try my best to get it soon than a year. _

_Many of you are probably thinking, 'what is the use in waiting for this girl to finish?' I'm sorry you feel that way. I just don't feel like producing a chapter that is really crappy. I would rather throw out a chapter with more feel and quality to it than have you all disappointed._

_You know I had fun writing this chapter. I usually do it on many Points of Views but I think I'll try and keep it on one main character for now. I may add another character into the mix after a while. _

_I may try it George R. R. Martin's style and write a long ass chapter on one character's point of view and head over to another person's point of view. Though, if it's not done right it can get quite confusing. Anyway I should let you all get back to reading other fan €fiction. I hope you review mine and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Wolf's Tale**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Sesshoumaru**_

The wolf demon had been late once more and he had the nerve to walk through those doors calmly. It had all been because of the girl known as Kagome and apparently she had come to see him and therefore had been the reason for his delay. Though he had to admit that without the help of the wolf and fox demon the company wouldn't have been able to be run as smoothly.

Still if the girl was going to be getting in the way he would have to do something about it. Telling Kouga to avoid the girl would be out of the question since he had threatened the wolf demon about that once before. It had not done a thing to stop the hard headed demon from going to the girl's place as much as he did.

Sitting back in his chair he brought his hands to his temples and started to rub them. It was very stressing to work with that ungrateful wolf demon. But there was nothing that really could be done since they had come so far. Really his only choice was to let the wolf demon continue with seeing this Kagome wench.

It had been sometime since he had last hunted or ran in his true demon form perhaps tonight would be a good time. It would certainly help with all the stress and perhaps he would even kill a deer or two. It was the main reason he had purchased a place that was well out of the way of the city but close enough for him to drive in. Of course he need not drive himself it was easier to take the limo or to merely run.

No one ever did see him passing when he was running but it was always a problem once he got to work. It was all because he couldn't get in without smashing the doors to pieces. The building's doors were made of glass and he had been furious when he learned of these glass buildings.

When they were first introduced into the world he had wondered how those glass windows and buildings made mostly of glass kept the many thieves away. But during his time the glass structures proved safe and worthy of having. Most trivial things he left to others to figure out, he merely ran the business and adjusted as best as he could to the ever changing world.

Looking out the window of his study Sesshoumaru found himself thinking of that little girl Rin once more. How was it that 'he' the great demon lord was brought to constantly thinking of the little girl Rin? It just didn't make any sense to him at all since for as long as he could remember he had cared for no one but himself.

At times he found himself staring into those big brown eyes only to wake and find he was in his own home. Other times he was merely in his office and he could see her face in front of his as if she were really sitting there in front of him. He was going mad and all because of that annoying Rin.

But many times he had asked himself if he would have done things differently and left the girl for dead that day he had found her killed by the wolves. The answer to the question was no. He would have done things exactly the same way as he had done them. The girl was somehow a constant reminder of someone he refused to remember.

Though now he didn't even remember the person at all. He couldn't even recall the face of his mother, though he would rather keep that buried deep within him. He really didn't like his mother so he had chosen long ago to leave her back in his past. There was really no use in remembering someone as disloyal as she was. Nor as untrustworthy as she had been, there was many and more things he didn't want to remember about her.

Yes. A run in his true form would prove very stress relieving tonight. It wouldn't be to much longer before he would be able to go out onto his lands and change into his true form. Darkness was already blanketing the skies.

Standing from his chair he walked over to the encasement that held both his swords. Toukijin, and Tensuiaga. He brought his left hand up and looked down at it. He made a fist and grinded his teeth. Yes. He had his arm back, but not without consequences. The old hag that had gave him his arm back was from a long line of well known mikos. Or so she had claimed.

She had not even given him her name, merely gave him back his arm and soon after told him of the curse that came with it. He should have known better than to trust a filthy human. He had been doing fine without the limb but the war had been brutal and he needed it just in case. It had come in handy for he had fought against many and held the girl in his other arm.

It had been awkward for sometime but over time he had grown used to his limb once more. But now his body was slowly being poisoned and he would live for five hundred and thirty years before the poison really took over and killed him. Even now he could feel the effects of the poison. As time passed he grew weaker and he as the greatest demon lord felt even weaker for being as weak as he was. There was no way around the situation as hard as he may try.

The old hag had told him about a cure, one that would cure body, mind, soul, and heart a like. But what cure was there to heal a heart such as his? His body was in good condition, his mind capable of thinking straight and his soul…who know about his soul. He was a demon therefore damned to hell no matter what.

So now he was punished to die slowly. No matter, he had lived a long life. Had conquered the world, not in the way he had planned but he was the top successful person out there. What better way to die if not in the honor of a real fight. He would have preferred dieing a death in a battle. Perhaps losing to a better demon than his self would have lessened the blow that he was struggling to get used to. Then again maybe it would have made things worse.

Despite it all he came to at least accepting his death which would be in the next twelve or so years. By that time at least the wolf and fox demons would know enough to take over the company. Odd as it sounded, he would not complain at all if the company was to be taken over by those two. The wolf demon had helped build the company and fox demon was smart and a fast learner as well.

The two would do well and the company would stay successful for many years if those two ran things and kept up with the changes of the world. Modifying everything to fit the times was one thing that had to be done with running such a company but they had learned how to do at least that.

Finally he stepped away from the sword cabinet and made his way towards the door. He looked back at his study once more before he strode out of the and through the mansion. Yes. Darkness had come and now was his time to take on his true form and roam his vast lands. Not as much as he would have liked but enough to satisfy his demon side.

So with his mind made up he made for the front doors of the mansion. Throwing the doors open he was met by a cool breeze, leaving a gentle kiss upon his cheeks. As well as the sight of the darkness, a thing he would never come to hate. The blood stirred within him and just like that he blurred out of vision. He was off, off to prowl his lands in his true demon form.

Sesshoumaru awoke in his bed. The night run in his true demon form had done him plenty of good. His nerves were back in check and he no longer felt the anger he had felt towards the wolf demon. Today he would begin his work by meeting with two of the next successful business men of a rival company which was soon to join.

Kouga would be there and the fox demon Shippou would attend as well. Shippou was training to become the next business man. He would soon take over the company from himself. The boy looked close to nineteen but would remain looking so for the next hundred or so years. It would be a while before he would look over twenty. But the boy was the perfect one to train for the taking over of the company.

In ten years he would be considered twenty-nine or so and old enough to take over the company. But that would mean Sesshoumaru would be preparing to leave the company into his hands as well as the wolf demon. He sighed and got up out of bed to get ready for the day.

He would keep his mind off the next twelve or so years if he could. It was still a long time. But when you lived as long as he had, twelve years was merely a week. Or so it felt as if it were only a week. There was nothing he could do about it so why sulk about it? He clenched his teeth together and continued with washing and dressing.

It wasn't long before he was showered and dressed. He had his briefcase at his side and was heading out of the house to his limo which waited outside. It would take him to the building which was owned by his company and there he would meet up with Kouga and Shippou. Later on the three would meet up with their soon to be partners. That was of course if everything ran as smooth as they hoped.

The drive there didn't take long. It seemed like only a few short minutes compared to the forty-five it really was. The limo was parked in front of the building and he exited the car and headed into the building. As he entered the building the scent of that woman was there. He knew that scent of course he knew that scent. He had smelled it on Kouga and had never forgotten about it since the feudal era. It was disgusting and the wench was such a pain.

His half breed brother had been all over that wench of course he had chosen that dead wench over the girl in the end. But now the girl had Kouga all over her. He just didn't get what was so great about the wench. She was just like all those other wenches out there. She was probably a gold digger as well. It that was even the right term he was using.

He passed the front desk and went straight to the elevator. He slid the card into the slot that lead to the private area on the top building. His office which only Shippou and Kouga could go to if it was an emergency. They were for no reason at all to ever enter his office.

The elevator opened up into an elegant office. It was as if he lived there rather than worked there. It was all because of Kouga that this place looked like this at all. He had been gone away on a business trip and the wolf demon had taken it into his own hands and brought up furniture such as couches, arm chairs, a coffee table and a small kitchen in the corner as well.

There was also a T.V. with a surround sound system as well. There was DVD collections, CD collections. The wolf demon had gone all out on the place, he had been mad at Kouga but as time passed it was indeed quite handy to have all this in one place.

Stepping into his office he walked over to his desk and sat in his chair. He sighed and leaned back as he looked at the many portfolios on his desk. He had so much to do and so little time to finish it all up but finish it he would. So with that settled he got to work knowing that if he wasn't distracted he would get everything done in time.

Once done with his own personal work he headed down to his second office. It was one that both Kouga and Shippou were allowed to contact him in at any time. As he entered the office the scent hit him and he scrunched up his nose. Not something he would have liked to do but it was too late. Putting on his mask once more he headed on into the room where there sitting at the desk was Kouga and Kagome.

"What is this wench doing here Kouga?"

He watched as Kagome immediately stood and turned around. Her eyes came into contact with his and a look of shock crossed her face. The smell of salty water laced the air and all time seemed to stand still. She stood there as if frozen in the threads of time and he merely stared back at the girl. Her eyes got a glossy look to them and before he knew it she was running passed him and out the door.

"Look what you did Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru gave a glare to the wolf demon and the demon silenced his self at once. He shrank a little but soon was standing tall once more. The damn demon glared back and was out the door after the wench. Once both were gone Sesshoumaru moved towards the desk, moving behind he sat in the chair and set down his briefcase.

He got out his laptop and proceeded with his work. The ungrateful wolf would be back in time for the meeting and even if he wasn't Shippou would soon arrive. There was a lot of promise in the kid. He could run the business on his own that one, smart and cunning. But it was just like it should be. After all, the boy is a fox demon.

_Well. I really hope you liked this chapter. I know it's not as long as the first chapter but hey, at least I got this one out. As I've said I'm trying this a whole different way and you have to bear with me on this one. If I find that this does not make any sense at all I will redo all the chapters and repost it all. I hope it will not come to that cause so far I think this is working out nicely. So make sure you watch out for the next chapters to this fan fiction. Read and review and tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism at all. But please do not flame me that is for amateurs. _

_If you don't like my story tell me so. But do it in a manner that is at least in some way positive. Us author's work very hard on our fan fictions and are quite proud of them. Think of it this way. If you wrote your own fan fiction and expected no flames and did get one would you still write? Of course! Unless you are easily shot down._


End file.
